


Off Balance

by Vector



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: <i>Reno/Rude: Intoxication - "long time coming"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Balance

Rude looked at the tumbler in his hand fuzzily. It occurred to him that he was no longer certain how much he had drunk, and in fact he was fairly sure he'd decided to taper his drinking off the better part of an hour ago. He didn't seem to remember refilling his glass.

He downed it anyway, the alcohol sliding smoothly down his throat.

His head jerked around suddenly as he heard Reno chuckle suddenly near his ear. He'd thought he was still in the kitchen.

He tried to communicate this via a confused blink as Reno slid back onto the couch next to him, realized Reno wouldn't be able to see him blink under his sunglasses, then realized he wasn't wearing his sunglasses.

Reno laughed again and slung an arm around Rude's shoulders. His arm was twisted awkwardly backwards since Rude's shoulders were noticeably higher than his, Rude noted. It didn't seem to bother Reno, though.

"You really are drunk, huh?" Reno's consonants rolled and slurred, suggesting he was hardly speaking from a moral high ground. But Reno being drunk was not unusual in their off hours, whereas—"I didn't think you had it in you."

"Mm." Rude considered. Certainly he was somewhat beyond the point of pleasant buzz that he usually stopped at, if his disjointed thought and the way the room shifted slightly when he turned his head were any indication. "I guess the situation calls for it," he responded finally, slightly amused. It was the first time he'd drunk with Reno since the end of the world had been averted. It certainly released a certain tension, even if his job would still be there tomorrow.

Rude saw Reno's grin spread as he leaned back against the warm weight of his arm.

"Itsa damn long coming, that's all I have to say. It's fucking sexy seeing you off balance," Reno drawled, and then shifted his hand to Rude's collar to pull him in for a kiss. As Reno's mouth slid to his jaw and then to his neck, Rude tilted his head back to give better access. As if to prove Reno right—and something was wrong with the universe if it was working to prove Reno right—the movement threw off his stability and he found himself grabbing at the back of the couch for balance as he fell sideways.

Reno pulled away and laughed. He gave Rude an extra shove, and the easiest way to deal with that seemed to be to let himself fall back across the couch. He glared up darkly. Reno just smirked and began to strip out of his uniform shirt—it was hanging damply off one shoulder already, anyway.

As Rude watched Reno, an idea suddenly struck through the fog of his mind, and his mouth opened without further consideration.

"Reno."

"Yeah, partner?" He shifted to kneel on the couch between Rude's legs as he leaned over to tug at his clothes.

"Fuck me."

Amazingly, that caused Reno to stop what he was doing and fall silent for a few moments. Then his smirk returned and he raised an eyebrow.

"For real?" Reno finished undoing the buttons of Rude's shirt and ran his hands over the smooth muscles of Rude's abdomen. "Like, my dick up your ass fuck you? You want that?"

Rude reached out to grab at Reno's waistband. It was gratifying how easy it was to pull him in so he could feel the hot press of Rude's cock through his pants. "Yes."

Reno cursed under his breath and somehow managed to get the rest of their clothes off with a minimum of drunken fumbling.

Reno pushed one of Rude's legs up to hook over the back of the couch. Then he paused to lean in and run teeth and tongue over the taut muscle of his inner thigh. Rude shuddered. Reno looked up. "Yeah, you're so sexy like this, fuck. Why haven't we done this before? Wait, I know. You like your control. And I like it too, but damn..."

Then Reno's mouth was on Rude's cock and his finger—then fingers—were in his ass, and he must have pulled out lube at some point because while maybe there were some twinges of pain there, his brain refused to do anything but hum with pleasure and _lust_. He settled a hand comfortably in Reno's hair and moaned.

It occurred to Rude suddenly that maybe this was the sort of idea people regretted in the morning. But right now it seemed like a damn good idea.

Reno gripped his hand in Reno's ponytail tightly and pulled him up to look solidly in the eyes.

"Fuck. You really..." Reno didn't finish his sentence. Instead he shifted away to slick his cock, stiff and flushed dark in contrast to his pale skin. Then he moved back, and Rude tilted his hips up to meet him.

The push _in_ was a shock of feeling after a few tense moments while Reno attempted to line up his cock. And then the slide as he pushed himself fully... Rude's head spun. When he managed to focus again Reno was looking down at him, panting, but completely still.

"You... nng... waiting for something, partner?" Rude managed.

Reno laughed breathlessly. "Guess not." With that, he began to move.

Rude lost moments, after that. There was pressure and strangeness and _pleasure_, and he didn't notice closing his eyes until they snapped open at a new kind of pleasure as Reno gripped his aching cock firmly.

It could have been minutes or hours, though it was probably closer to the first considering the state they were both in. But finally, Rude's balls tightened and his muscles strained, and he bucked up into Reno's hand as he came.

Reno cursed and moved to grip Rude's hips, come sliding slickly across his skin as Reno thrust again, and again, and then before Rude noticed it start Reno's face was in the middle of a gasp of orgasm.

After a bit of the haze of bliss had faded, Rude shifted so Reno's cock slid out of him and attempted to sit up, only to find that whatever coordination he'd had left was long gone. His head spun as it landed back on the cushions. Reno snorted lightly, then moved Rude's legs so he could settle on one side, half-laying on Rude's chest. "Time to sleep it off, eh?"

Rude blinked. "We're a mess. This couch is big, but not enough for both of us to sleep on it." Even as Rude said it, he noticed his own words slurring with alcohol and impending sleep.

"Two things which will matter a lot more when we're sober," Reno said with cheerful disregard. "_You _want to get up and get cleaned up, partner?"

Rude made a noncommittal noise rather than admit Reno's point. But he didn't move from the couch.


End file.
